


What Uma Thurman Saw

by lilactreesinwinter



Series: The Heart Wants What It Wants [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Fluffy Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilactreesinwinter/pseuds/lilactreesinwinter
Summary: Dan and Phil are best friends who carry on a public flirtation for their followers. One night, Dan tweets that Uma Thurman watched him have sex. Then everything changes.





	

Dan lay on his back at the foot of Phil’s bed, head tipped over the edge so he could regard the room upside-down. He could see Uma Thurman from the legs up in the Kill Bill poster on the bedroom door. He had sent out a pair of tweets claiming that Uma Thurman just watched him have sex, and had included a picture of the poster as evidence. He had cleared the tweets with Phil, of course, but he still wondered if they were too explicit, if they suggested too much.

Back in the summer—ages ago, it seemed—Dan had wanted to make the most of his gap year. He was still at home and still working a crap job, but most of his friends were heading off to uni, and he and his long-time girlfriend had decided, amicably enough, to part ways. All to say that space had opened up in his life for doing something creative. He had been interested in YouTube for a while as a place for making content, and he realised that the YouTube community seemed small enough to be approachable. He worked on getting the attention of individuals he could befriend and learn from, figuring out tricks like being among the first to comment on a video or reply to a tweet.

He also worked out that putting himself out there was how to get broad attention—attention that would ultimately gain him followers and subscribers. Share personal information and share it often. Apply loads of innuendo. Post suggestive photos and even (tasteful! he hoped they were tasteful) nudes. And flirt publicly with anyone who would flirt back.

Phil had been one of the first YouTubers who had caught Dan’s interest, and so was one of the handful Dan had focused on. It had taken a while to get noticed, during which time Dan became only more convinced of Phil’s pre-eminent talent and skills. When—to his surprise—Dan’s persistence with Phil began to pay off, he was excited to be corresponding with someone who he not only hoped to learn from, but who he thought could be a good friend. Phil seemed to share his interests in music, in video games, in almost everything. Their interactions via Twitter, texts, and eventually Skype were easy and fun from the start, almost as though they had known each other in another life.

As they were in constant communication, they were able to step up their public flirting game, coordinating suggestive posts and responses. Sometimes, though, what Dan posted as part of the public persona didn’t exactly feel faked. When he commented on a picture that you could go swimming in Phil’s lovely eyes, he found that he meant it. And he certainly meant all the times he tweeted that he missed Phil and was impatient to see him again.

Dan thought back to the first day they met in real life, and how comfortable he had felt hanging out with Phil in Manchester, visiting Apple and Starbucks. Phil had seemed very nervous in contrast, stumbling over his words and sometimes even stumbling over his own feet (though Dan was to learn that clumsiness was an enduring—and endearing—part of who Phil was). Phil had suggested they take a ride on the Manchester Wheel, and as they sat close together in their car, Phil had not stopped fidgeting, clawing at Dan’s shoulder and even snapping his teeth together behind Dan’s ear. In an effort to calm Phil down as he came in again for his shoulder, Dan—unthinkingly drawing on long years of practise as a boyfriend— had turned his head and planted a kiss on Phil’s mouth. They both had gone still for an eternal lip-locked moment. Dan wondered what had possessed him to act like a boyfriend right then. The look he shocked into Phil’s eyes made him mumble something that might have been “sorry” and quickly look out at the view. When he turned back, Phil was sat a little farther away from him and he started chattering about what they could see as the Wheel cranked into the air.

The awkward moment passed, and the day continued. They watched the sunset from a sky bar atop a hotel, then took the bus to Phil’s house. They filmed their collaboration question-and-answer video the next day, and Dan was sure it was the most fun he had ever had. He didn’t exactly know why it was so giddy and magical—maybe he had been more lonely than he had realised since all his friends had gone off to uni. Phil in his exuberance kept tipping into Dan and even knocking him over. Dan wasn’t sure what to make of this, but it was obviously just Phil being Phil. Each time, he gently pushed Phil back so as not to accidentally kiss him again.

After that first visit, they saw each other as often as possible. Dan had to admit that there were a few more “accidental” kisses, and there were other times when he would find himself acting the boyfriend, putting his arm around Phil to guide him as they walked, or squeezing his hand as they sat together. After that first shocking kiss, Phil had accepted these gestures from Dan with a quiet smile, and he continued to playfully bump into Dan and sometimes bite at him. They spooned peacefully together when they went to sleep in Phil’s bed, and Dan would often wake up to find Phil curled into his chest or resting his face on his shoulder.

He didn’t really understand why he kept falling into boyfriend mode around Phil. Their big flirtation thing was deliberate and for a public audience, separate from their growing friendship. Their private relationship was about collaborating on their channels and working together on plans to increase their online presence. It was about spending their time hanging out and playing video games and watching movies. It was about becoming best friends. Dan had never really had a best friend before; he knew he wanted Phil to be his best friend forever. And that needed to be protected and kept apart from their public personas.

He and Phil had recently been escalating their public flirtation. It made sense, Dan supposed. Everyone who followed them knew they had met and been spending time together in real life, so if the flirting was going to seem realistic, it would have to get more intense. Phil posted a photo with milk dribbling from his mouth. Dan posted a tweet about having his senses assaulted by cherry, which presumably his followers would understand referred to lube. (Dan wasn’t sure about that. He hadn’t noticed that lube came in flavours like cherry or pina colada until Phil had explained it to him.) Each time they posted something provocative, they would be asked if they were together. Of course they didn’t answer. And tonight Dan had explicitly posted about having sex—probably the ultimate escalation.

As Dan was sleepily considering escalated flirting, Phil came back into the room and flopped onto the bed. Dan tilted his dreamy gaze toward the ceiling as his eyes began to drift closed. And Phil rolled over on top of him.

Dan could feel Phil’s hips against his, and his belly against his, and his chest against his. Their thighs were pressed together and Phil’s feet were hooked behind his ankles. Phil’s hands clasped the sides of Dan’s head and his nose brushed against Dan’s nose and his hair fell in Dan’s face. Dan’s eyes widened as Phil’s warm mouth pressed down onto his lips. He felt Phil’s penis against his groin, and his own growing hard in response.

The months of flirting, of being provocative online, the thrill of working together on videos, the long Skype calls, the blissful days in each other’s company, all collapsed into this one moment of head-to-toe certainty.

Dan wrapped his arms tight around Phil’s back and pulled him close, reaching for Phil’s mouth with his own lips and tongue. He levered one foot and rolled them—without breaking contact—so that he was on top and cradling Phil’s head, and Phil’s hands slid down to his ass to pull them even closer together.

The rest of that long winter’s night was forever a glorious jumble in Dan’s memory—sensations and events and feelings which he could never afterward arrange in linear order. He felt the shock of a finger sliding into his ass. His sweaty chest slid against another equally sweaty one. For a moment he found himself staring at Phil’s bare feet lying improbably in front of his face. There were orgasms—several. His. Phil’s. Theirs together. They kissed for a long time and left love bites on each other’s necks, and chests, and thighs. He explored every bit of the skin of Phil’s balls, and that little bit behind the balls that had never seemed important before but that he discovered Phil liked very much to have stroked.

He burrowed into the smell of Phil’s armpit, nibbled along his belly hair, and spent long minutes swimming in his blue eyes, which he learned were flecked with green and gold. He felt a heart beating fast (whose? both). He rode waves of slow synchronised breathing during a pause when they held each other tight.

He experienced the wonder of pulling on someone else’s cock while feeling a different hand pull his own. He heard for the first time the groan and gasp that meant that Phil had come. One time he heard a sob and a voice urgently whisper, “Dan?!” and he realised that his orgasm had been so powerful that the ensuing rush of overwhelming emotion left him weeping in Phil’s arms.

There was a moment when Dan found his face pressed into Phil’s neck and the fog in his brain briefly cleared, allowing his senses to float back toward him—bringing the taste of Phil’s chest, the smell of his shoulder, the sound of his fingers rustling through Dan’s hair, the feel of Phil’s breath on his forehead. An unformed desire drifted into his head, “Cherry?” He heard a smile, “Cherry tomorrow. You’ll be here tomorrow, won’t you?” “Always.” And thought dissolved again as their mouths reached to swallow each other’s words.

Dan understood now what it mean to “make love”. He had known that sex felt good, and love was good, and having sex with someone you love was a good thing. Making love with Phil was entirely different from anything else. It wasn’t simply having sex, it wasn’t just being with someone he loved. (Yes, oh yes, he loved Phil.) It was the knowledge that there was no boundary separating them, that parts of his body passed into and through Phil’s body, as though the spaces between their atoms had opened up and allowed them to meld into one.

The grey winter dawn eventually started seeping into the room. They lay immobilised on the bed, their limbs wrapped together, their skin covered with dried sweat and smears of come and spit, their hair hopelessly squashed and tangled.

There was no need to say anything—they had spent the night saying it. Except maybe, “D'you think we can pull the duvet over us, Phil? It’s getting a bit cold.” “Yeah, want to lie on some pillows too?” They shuffled toward the head of the bed and pulled up the covers, still not breaking the contact they had established. Dan turned to his side and Phil spooned tightly behind him. As he was drifting off, Dan opened an eye and spared Uma Thurman one more glance. Well, he thought, you’ve seen more than I imagined you would—you’ve watched the best night of my life.


End file.
